my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi
Takumi '''(pronounced "tah-KOO-mee") is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #58 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4366.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Takumi is a Pro at a skill level of 1500 and doubles with Víctor or Hayley. In Baseball, he is also a Pro, with a level around 1011-1224 and his team consists of him, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, Saburo, Theo, and Shouta. He is also the 9th best player, being the worst Mii to be on the Champion's team. He plays on the teams of Pierre, Steve, Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, and the Champion Sakura. In Boxing, he is the second worst with a level of 85-161. Wii Sports Resort Takumi isn't in Pro Class in any sport (Cycling being the only exception), which differs from his decent skills in Wii Sports. In Table Tennis, his skill is not good. His level is 221-225. In Basketball, he is pretty good at the skill level of 926-930 and plays with Maria and Sarah by his side. In Swordplay, Takumi isn't very good at level 341-345. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 19th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Takumi is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 10 edits on "Wii Sports" articles or for making 1 edit on a "Master CPU" article. * His Japanese name is たくみ (Takumi). ** This is identical to his English name. * His Korean name is 기수 (Gisu). * In Wii Party, Takumi has stage 50 clear with 267 points in the Solo Mode and is 3rd place in the default rankings. * He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 19 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Yoko. He is very defensive and strikes often. ** He appears in Small Black Armor. * Takumi '''appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * He's Japanese. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort Mii has a confirmed nationality. * In Wii Party: Friend Connection, he makes the third-best pair with Steph with a total score of 66 points (Old Friends). * '''Takumi '''appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. ** He also makes a big jump from green armor in Stage 18 to black armor in Stage 19. * '''Takumi is the worst Mii on Sakura's Baseball team and is also the best Mii to play in every Baseball position at least once. * He's the only Wii Sports CPU Mii with that hairstyle. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Castanets. * Takumi is always right-handed. * In some Wii Party artwork, Alisha is giving him a bomb while he looks at her, worried. ** The game seems to be Time Bomb. ** In another one of his Wii Party artworks, he seems to be playing Moon Landing. * He and Emily have the same skin color, favorite color, and mouth and are both Pros at Baseball and play on the same team in that said sport. ** This does not confirm a relationship, however, since none of the CPU Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relationship. * He is one of the three outfielders of Sakura, the Baseball Champion's team. ** The other two are Steve and Pierre. * In both Baseball and Basketball, he plays with Saburo, Maria, Sarah, and Shouta. * In Wii Party, he, Asami and Steph are the only Master Mii that wear yellow.